


Homework

by WardenRoot



Series: I'm Hooked On All These Feelings [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “Getting ahead on your homework wouldn’t kill you you know.”“It might.”





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvandomtrvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/gifts).



> Set in the same universe as my other high school au so if you haven't read that you should do that first
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, I have at least a couple more one shots I wanna do for this and a great friend who keeps feeding me more ideas

“You know I support your love for doing great in school  _ but _ you’re doing homework that’s due in two weeks when you  _ could _ be doing me.” Sara lets out a sigh as she falls fully down on Ava’s bed.

“You could always do your own homework.” 

“Tempting as that sounds, I much prefer looking at you.” 

Ava turns to look at her at her words, smiling slightly with a blush growing on her cheeks and Sara gets the urge to kiss her. So she jumps out of bed and does exactly that, and Ava lets her at first, but the moment Sara turns Ava’s chair around just a little and coaxes her mouth open Ava pulls away.

“Homework,” Ava says, her tone half accusing, half apologetic.

Sara groans, her kisses usually work to distract Ava but apparently nothing is going to distract her now. She pulls away from the desk and starts browsing Ava’s bookshelf instead, running her finger across the back of each book, not really paying attention to any of the titles.

“Getting ahead on your homework wouldn’t kill you you know.”

“It might.” Ava shakes her head and starts paying attention to her homework again.

Sara picks out a random book from Ava’s bookshelf and throws herself back down on Ava’s bed. She reads three pages before she loses interest, she knows Ava has a few books she would enjoy but it’s clear the one she’s chosen is not one of them.

“Fine. Motivate me to do my homework.”

“Okay,” Ava says, turning around in her chair to look at her girlfriend. “Be a good girl and do your homework and I’ll fuck you after.”

Sara’s jaw drops at Ava’s words. Her words are completely unexpected but by god do they have the intended effect. Sara has got her bag open in record time trying to get her english homework out.

“Yes ma’am,” she says as she gets her book open. Sara’s fairly sure she’s never done her homework quicker before.

 

Ava finds it quite easy to motivate Sara to do her homework after that. It’s been years of Ava trying to get Sara to care more about school, Sara’s always been smart she’s just never been interested in paying attention to school and it’s frustrated Ava to no end all the years they’ve known each other. Turns out if she just hadn’t been so afraid of telling Sara her feelings she would have saved herself a lot of frustration.

Sara finds she doesn’t mind doing homework so much when she enjoys what comes after much more than she dislikes her homework. What she does mind however is Mr. Hunter asking her to stay after class to tell her how proud he is of her recent homework. She’s fairly sure she almost has a heart attack when he asks her if she’s considered tutoring. Zari’s standing by the door waiting for her as it happens but she excuses herself the moment the question leaves Mr. Hunter’s lips as she can’t hold back her laughter. Sara shakes her head and asks to be dismissed, Mr. Hunter sighs in defeat and waves her off and she’s out the door as fast she can. Zari’s still laughing as she pushes the door closed behind her. 

“Not a word,” she tells Zari as she pulls out her phone and quickly finds Ava’s name, sending her a message that she hopes conveys her mortification.

_ “Avaaaaa you've made the teachers think I actually care about their classes, this is hell.” _

They make it to their lockers before she gets a reply.

_ “I don’t know why you're complaining, you certainly don't when im fucking you after you’ve done your homework.” _

Sara groans and hits her head on the locker door.

“Hey wanna play games after school, this kid bet me ten bucks he could beat me at tekken so I’m gonna go crush his dreams.”

“Tempting as that sounds I can’t, I have to do homework.” Zari looks at her with confusion.

"Let me get this straight, you'd rather do homework than hang out with your awesome best friend and not do homework."   
"I can assure you there's nothing straight about it.”

As if she has been waiting for her cue Ava enters the hall and walks up to Sara as soon as the words leave her mouth. Zari narrows her eyes and looks between them.

“Riiight, you’re doing  _ homework _ .” Sara rolls her eyes but she doesn’t deny it, it’s not like Zari’s completely wrong in her conclusion but it’s not a lie that Sara will be busy doing homework before she’ll be busy doing Ava.

“Hey babe,” Sara says, turning her attention to Ava. 

“Hey,” Ava smiles, before nodding a hello at Zari. She turns back to Sara, and Sara’s attention falls to something white in Ava’s hand. 

“You got your physics test back?” Ava nods. “And?”

“I haven’t checked yet.” Ava lifts the paper up, the front page giving away no information other than Ava’s name and the name of the test. 

“Want me to check?” Sara asks. 

“Would you?”

“You know, sometimes I think you care more about school than you care about me,” Sara says jokingly as she takes the paper from Ava’s hand. 

Ava fidgets as Sara looks through the test, trying to find where Mr. Stein had put the grade. 

“Don’t worry, you’re still a straight A student,” Sara says as she turns the paper in Ava’s direction, finally having found the correct page. 

“The only thing straight about me,” Ava says as she takes the test back and starts reading through Stein’s comments on it. 

Sara can do nothing but watch Ava’s face as she looks through, Ava takes great pride in being a good student and reading through her teachers’ comments is one of her favorite things, and her face as she does is one of Sara’s favorite things to look at. If ava wasn’t so busy looking at her test she might notice the soft smile and adoration on her girlfriend’s face. 

“I love you.” Ava’s eyes shoot up. They’ve said it before of course, as they have with all their friends, even Mick a couple of times, but they haven’t said it to each other since they started dating, haven’t said it after the meaning of the words just slightly changed. And it’s ridiculous, really, because they love each other, have always loved each other, but it’s new and despite the countless days spent together they just haven’t said it yet. Ava smiles back at Sara, her test all but forgotten. 

“I love you too.”

For a second no one exists but Ava and Sara, the semi busy hallway around them all but forgotten. Ava leans down as Sara puts a hand on Ava’s waist and then they’re kissing, just a soft press of lips. Zari makes a gagging sound and the world comes semi back into focus but Sara just presses her lips harder against Ava and flips Zari the bird, before they pull back and just stare at each other for a moment. Then the world is fully back in focus and Sara turns to her locker to sort out her books. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
